robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The First Wars/Grand Final
The Grand Final of Robot Wars: The First Wars was the final six robot melee battle which decided the Grand Champion of Robot Wars: The First Wars. The Grand Final was broadcast at the end of the episode featuring Heat F of the First Wars, on March 27, 1998 on BBC Two. Competing robots ) |image= |weight=78.9kg |dimensions=0.80m x 0.80m x 0.60m |speed=9mph |turning=0m |clearance=15mm |power=4 x 18V domestic drill motors |weapons=Hammer |from=Gloucester |team=Robin Herrick, Andrew Dayton-Lovett & Steve Jones }} ) |image= |weight=11.5kg |dimensions=0.63m x 0.48m x 0.17m |speed=10mph |turning=0m |clearance=10mm |power=Electric drill motors |weapons=None |from=University of Reading |team=Oliver Steeples }} ) |image= |weight=79.5kg |dimensions=0.90m x 0.90m x 0.45m |speed=4mph |turning=1.5m |clearance=0mm |power=24V industrial motor |weapons=Pneumatic steel tongue-flipper |from=Mickfield, near Stowmarket |team=Rex Garrod & Simon West }} ) |image= |weight=82.5kg |dimensions=1.45m x 1.10m x 0.40m |speed=5mph |turning=0m |clearance=10mm |power=24V electric motors |weapons=Circular saw |from=Bodmin Community College |team=Hender Blewitt, Chris Kinsey & Peter Kinsey }} ) |image= |weight=84.6kg |dimensions=0.82m x 0.52m x 0.37m |speed=4mph |turning=0m |clearance=50mm |power=24V electric motor |weapons=Brute force |from=Ipswich |team=George Francis & Mick Cutter }} ) |image= |weight=52.9kg |dimensions=1.55m x 0.85m x 0.20m |speed=10mph |turning=0m |clearance=50mm |power=12V motor |weapons=Spikes |from=King Edward VI Grammar School |team=Andrew Rockliffe, Christopher Hancomb & David Hall }} Grand Final Roadblock vs Recyclopse vs Robot The Bruce vs Cunning Plan vs Bodyhammer vs T.R.A.C.I.E. All six robots leaped off the mark, entering into a swirling maelstrom of metal and engineering. Cunning Plan ricocheted and spun off of T.R.A.C.I.E., who in turn speared Recyclopse, and Roadblock joined the attack, slipping its wedge beneath Recyclopse. Meanwhile, Bodyhammer slammed into the minuscule Cunning Plan and shunted it around. T.R.A.C.I.E. and Recyclopse drove off to one side, away from Roadblock, but it was unclear who was dragging or pushing who. Recyclopse managed to pull away after using its extending tongue to slam T.R.A.C.I.E. into the arena wall. T.R.A.C.I.E. stayed aggressive by then spiking Bodyhammer and Roadblock simultaneously, along with Robot the Bruce pressing against Roadblock's left side, and Bodyhammer engaging on the right. The six robots all converged near T.R.A.C.I.E.'s starting position, but no one landed a successful attack on another, except for Cunning Plan as it bashed off Robot The Bruce and reversed into Roadblock. During the fray, however, T.R.A.C.I.E. rushed at Roadblock and drove up and onto Cunning Plan. This effectively immobilised both robots, as T.R.A.C.I.E.'s wheels were suspended off the ground, and Cunning Plan was pinned in place by T.R.A.C.I.E.'s weight. Now, with four remaining, Recyclopse attempted to flip Bodyhammer over with the tongue but could only nudge it forward, while Roadblock turned and grazed Bodyhammer with its saw. Recyclopse then chased after Bodyhammer, but Robot the Bruce shoved it into the path of Roadblock who had now set Recyclopse as its primary target, whilst Robot the Bruce and Bodyhammer bashed into each other. The three other robots all got beneath Recyclopse's ground clearance, but it came to rest on Roadblock's wedge. Bodyhammer and Robot the Bruce slammed together, but Roadblock was being the main offender, using its wedge to push Recyclopse around, despite its attempts to escape. All of a sudden, it became clear that Recyclopse's drive chain had fallen off due to Roadblock's constant pressure, and it was now immobile. Roadblock scooped Bodyhammer aside, and drove under the oncoming Robot the Bruce, achieving immediately what Cruella and Wedgehog had failed to do - tipped the box on its side. This left only two robots left, and Roadblock charged at Bodyhammer, who scuttled away. Roadblock wedged beneath it and pushed it around, before cease was called. Roadblock was announced as the First Wars Grand Champion, on a judges decision, the first of five Grand Finals to be settled that way. First Wars Grand Champion: Roadblock Trivia *The Grand Final of Series 1 was the only one to feature a non-heavyweight robot. *Of the six competitors, four of them would make repeat Grand Final appearances in future - Roadblock, Team Cassius, Team Chaos and Cold Fusion Team. *The Grand Final was one of only two UK battles to whittle down from six competitors to only two - the other being the Middleweight Melee of Extreme 1. *This battle was the only one in history not to feature any House Robots. *Of the six competitors, only two featured a moving weapon (Recyclopse and Roadblock, with Bodyhammer still using its spike rather than the hammer). Neither used their respective weapons once during the battle. *T.R.A.C.I.E. became the first robot to retire after a Grand Final and not return to Robot Wars. Category:The First Wars Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion